custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignika Nui
Ignika Nui is the result of a fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Kanohi Ignika from an alternate reality. He is currently a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Mata Nui Some time during the Bara Magna saga in an alternate dimension, Makuta Verahk's ultimate plan went horribly wrong, resulting in unknown repercussions that greatly affected both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe (and possibly many other worlds). Mata Nui, his spirit still sealed within the Kanohi Ignika was one of the few survivors. Shortly after the disaster began, the Toa Akatark of that dimension, dying of injuries, sought out the former Great Spirit and told him that he needed to leave their universe, as all hope of survival was lost. Giving Mata Nui his Kanohi Vahi, Akatark transported him to a random dimension before unleashing all of his power, wiping the entire dimension out of existence to prevent the disaster from affecting other universes. Mata Nui was transported to the Black Void pocket dimension attached to the core universe, where he met Akatark and told him of what had happened. Mata Nui eventually became a member of the Society of Guardians. Ignika Nui Due to an unknown occurrence, Mata Nui's mind and spirit was fused and bonded to that of the Kanohi Ignika's, creating a new being with the memories and experience of both. Recently, because of his experiences on Bara Magna as Mata Nui, Ignika Nui was sent by the Society to Bara Magna to observe occurrences there, as well as seek out potential recruits. He came across several after witnessing the defeat of Bone Hunter Zaz at the hands of Vernax, Nepzek, and Magmus. After the struggle was over, Ignika Nui revealed himself and offered them a proposal. Later, Ignika Nui and his recruits arrived at the Fortress of Ages where he stood with several other Society members as the recruits were offered membership. Days later, Ignika Nui checked on the condition of Toa Pyra along with Shaza and Moliki. After determining that there had been no change, Ignika Nui left to meet with Krataka. After the meeting, Ignika Nui approached Nepzek, and offered to charge his weapons with elemental energy. Nepzek declined the offer, who then headed to the vehicle bay with Krataka. Later, Ignika Nui and Hydros rounded up all the Agori and Glatorian Society members (Minus Nepzek and Hukzuke), and told them they were to return to Bara Magna, much to Vernax's disappointment. Ignika Nui then offered to charge Vernax's Tri-Blade Katana with elemental energy, which Vernax agreed to. After charging the weapons of Vernax and Magmus, and explaining how to use them, Nepzek entered the room riding a Destral Cycle. The group were then informed by Krataka and Atukam that the water village of Tajun had been destroyed. After calming the group Glatorian and Agori down, Krataka assigned them their mission: to investigate the mysterious Glatorian abductions during the last year or so. Abilities & Traits A fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Ignika, Ignika Nui possesses the combined memories and experience of both individuals. This merging of minds has resulted in the creation of a being capable of seeing things from a perspective few others have ever known. He is extremely wise and dedicated to his role as a Society member, unwilling to allow the world he now protects to meet the same fate his did. Having completely mastered the power of the Ignika, Ignika Nui possesses great control over the element of Life, allowing him to create, mutate, and take life, though these are mere examples of his potential. Having been bound to the Mask of Life for so long, Ignika Nui's mind and spirit is unable to leave the Ignika. Mask & Tools Ignika Nui's Kanohi is the Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life, which grants him is vast power over Life. His tools include a sword and a Thornax Launcher. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (Not mentioned by name, First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros